


Respite

by youjik33



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/pseuds/youjik33
Summary: Jheselbraum's mysterious mountaintop shrine provides a momentary but much-needed rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gravity Falls kinkmeme: http://kinky-falls.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> Forgive my complete inability to title stories.

Ford never did learn whether Jheselbraum had psychic powers, or visions, or if she had some kind of connection to someone or something that did. She offered answers and advice, and Ford received them gladly, and asked little in return.

She certainly seemed to understand his thoughts, even after the metal plate had been grafted to his skull. She never asked Ford if he wanted to come to her bed. No, she simply took his hands in hers one evening and led him there. He trusted her completely, didn’t question it when she closed the door behind them, laid him across the soft white sheets of her canopied bed, and when Jheselbraum bent down to kiss him, running her fingertips over the stubble of his still-healing scalp, he felt himself leaning desperately into that touch.

She pulled her robe open, and he cupped one of her breasts in his hand – it fit easily. She had four breasts, in fact, the two on top slightly smaller than the two below, the nubs of her nipples darker blue than the rest of her skin. She gasped when he brushed his thumb across one; it was the first time he had ever seen her with an expression other than calm composure. Her body temperature was notably lower than his, and she felt cool to the touch, smooth and soft as vinyl, hairless but for the long, dark purple lashes fringing each of her seven eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss the long curve of her neck. He could sense her amusement at that, and knew that he didn’t need to flatter her, but it was true.

He’d been wearing a simple tunic during his recovery, and she made quick work of the sash. He felt a brief stab of self-consciousness, but it evaporated quickly. There was no judgment in her eyes, only curiosity as she traced the lines of his abdominal muscles with her hands. He was already hard, erection straining against the thin fabric of his trousers as she pulled the waistband down.

Ford had never done this before, not even with a human. It had just never ranked very high on his priority list. He suspected she knew that, in the mysterious way she knew so many things. She ran her cool fingers along the length of him, almost teasingly. Her tail came up around her waist, sliding along the sensitive skin of Ford’s inner thigh, and he gasped in surprise. He knew she had a tail, but it was usually mostly hidden under her robe, and he’d forgotten all about it. The tip flicked up against the base of his scrotum, and he bucked, swearing under his breath.

“Too much?” she asked.

“No,” he gasped. “No, that’s wonderful. May I touch you, too?”

She nodded, and lay on her back beside him, letting him get on his knees to get a better look at her.

Stanley used to steal their mother’s romance novels when they were boys, and they’d read the dirty parts to each other, giggling. There was a line that came up over and over in them, about the woman’s body opening like a flower. The simile had always confused Ford, even more so once he’d gotten a little older and learned more about actual human anatomy. But now, as he drew the tip of his index finger along the crease of Jheselbraum’s labia, he couldn’t help but find it apt. The row of tiny tentacle-like appendages covering the entrance stirred at his touch, grabbing at his finger. They were lilac-colored, and slightly sticky; perhaps a more accurate comparison, Ford thought, would be to a sea anemone. Jheselbraum made a little moan of encouragement as he pushed his finger inside, and discovered that the probing tentacles were there, as well.

The thought of what those would feel like on his cock made him throb with anticipation. He added a second finger, and she squealed, bucking her hips up to meet him, her arms tightening around his neck.

“Is that all right?” he breathed.

“Yes, oh, yes,” she sighed. Her tail snaked around his upper thigh, and squeezed. She kissed his mouth again as he moved his fingers carefully inside her, and then said, “You needn’t worry about children. Our kind aren’t compatible in that way.”

It was as though she had read his mind again. Somehow that possibility didn’t alarm him. He pulled his fingers out and lay on his side, positioning himself.’d barely pushed forward before her tentacles went to work, drawing him into the slick channel of her vagina.

Ford was dimly aware that this was not at all how sex with a human woman must be, surely. He tried to pull back, but the tentacles wrapped more tightly around him, holding him in place. They were squeezing and rubbing every inch, and all he could do was moan, burying his face against Jheselbraum’s neck. Her tail trailed across his hip, sliding into the cleft of his buttocks, and, oh, he liked that. How had she known he’d like that?

“I can’t,” he gasped. “I can’t hold back.”

“There’s no need to,” she said. “You’re doing beautifully.” Her arms tightened around his shoulders, and he kissed here again, feeling dizzy with sensation, releasing into her body with a shuddering moan.

The tentacles relinquished their grip, and Ford pulled out slowly. He collapsed beside her, flushed and out of breath. Jheselbraum’s blue skin glistened with sweat, and her eyes were closed. She seemed satisfied.

“Was that for your benefit,” he asked after a moment, “or mine?”

Her laughter was like a windchime in a soft breeze. “Both, my dear,” she said. Her eyes opened, all seven staring deep into his as she cupped his cheek in her hand. “I’ve grown quite fond of you, Stanford. You have a long road ahead, but I hope when you look back on your stay, you draw strength from those memories.”

“Of course I will,” he said. Ford couldn’t explain why, but he knew that his time on the mountain was coming to an end. Certainly he would miss this place, and this extraordinary woman, but any sorrow he felt was overwhelmed by a singular sense of purpose, and the renewed hope that he would be able to put things right. “Thank you for everything,” he said. Jheselbraum’s fingers were brushing his scalp again, the touch gentle and comforting, and he fought halfheartedly to stay awake. “I swear to you, I will fix the mistakes I’ve made.”

“I know.” She leaned in and brushed her lips against his forehead. “Your determination does you credit, and the multiverse will thank you. Both of you.”

Ford was too comfortably sleepy to ask just what she meant by that.

 


End file.
